


Cherry and Atticus Visit Twilight's Kingdom

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bored at home, our favorite adventure group decides to leave home, and instead of going straight to Ponyville, they end up in The Crystal Empire. While there, they help Twilight adjust to becoming The Princess of Friendship, but it doesn't seem as much fun as it sounds when Twilight feels useless, but she must prove herself when they are struck by a villain called Tirek.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a lazy weekend for everybody as they did their own thing. Cherry read a web comic on her laptop, Atticus was working out, Mo was playing the piano at home, and Patch was gnawing on a bone, but suddenly, they all decided to come together as their Equestrian medallions began to glow which usually only meant one thing.

"You guys know what this means, right?" Mo asked.

"It's time for another Equestrian adventure." Atticus smiled.

"Meh." Cherry said.

"You weren't busy, were you?" Patch asked.

"Not really," Cherry replied. "Kind of a dull weekend over here."

"Then let's go see how Twilight and the others are doing." Atticus said.

"All right." Cherry replied.

A portal soon opened up for them, and they went inside of it to go into the magical land of Equestria. Once through the portal, they were soon in their pony forms. They seemed to be in a different place other than Ponyville as Spike and the Mane Six were walking about.

"Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed," Spike smirked, a bit smugly as he came to his statue. "Hey, you guys remember that?"

"You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Is this The Crystal Empire?" Patch asked.

"Why are we here and not in Ponyville?" Mo asked

"Eh..." Cherry shrugged.

Twilight smiled to her friends, though she seemed to look upset about something, she temporarily cheered up upon seeing Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch though.

"Hey, girls, how are you doing?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, ya know," Rainbow Dash replied. "Same old, same old, which for me means, being awesome!"

"Of course." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just adjusting to my new life as a princess." Twilight told the others.

"How's it been?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, it's all right, the others wanted to come though," Twilight said with a small smile. "I'm glad you all wanted to come, but I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. I pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive."

"Yes, but you get to smile and wave like a princess." Rarity replied to that.

"What's the difference?" Mo asked.

"It isn't." Twilight replied in agreement with the tomboy, though she sounded somber.

This concerned the others right away.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Why the looooooooong face?" Pinkie Pie added, pulling on Twilight's face with a chipper smile.

"I've just been feeling a little unsure about things lately," Twilight frowned. "It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much."

"Don't worry, Twilight, you'll play your part soon." Patch smiled.

"Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you to come today if she didn't think so." Atticus added.

"I guess you're right." Twilight soon smiled back.

"Of course we are. Now hurry along!" Rarity replied. "You don't want to risk having that important role diminished because you were tardy for your regal meet-and-greet."

"Which would just be like a normal meet and greet; only royals meeting and greeting other royals." Cherry said.

"We're here for you, Twilight." Atticus gave a brotherly smile.

Twilight smiled back to him on the way, and where to help her through this Atticus went with Twilight. Royal fanfare was soon played.

"The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia!" A royal guard who happened to be Flash Sentry announced.

'This could take a long time.' Mo thought to herself.

The royal ponies soon passed by the crystal ponies. The three Alicorn princesses, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence soon came out, and Twilight came out, lowering a banner with her horn's magic as she stood in the balcony. Atticus was sure that was important even if it was just lowering the banner. The royal ponies then all bowed to each other once meeting each other. Twilight and Atticus smiled and waved together.

"That was it?!" Spike complained. "Princess Celestia had you come all the way to the Crystal Empire just to do that?"

"Even I'm not sure why that would be important." Patch said.

Twilight frowned to that.

"I mean, whoa, really regal and important!" Spike laughed nervously.

Applejack then hit him in the back of the head for what he said.

'Had that coming.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Oh, Twilight." Atticus frowned.

Cherry looked to him and then looked to Twilight. "Um, Twilight? Why doesn't Atticus keep you company?" she soon suggested.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind?" Twilight asked.

"You two are pretty close..." Cherry said. "He's pretty good to talk to. I mean, he was my brother for seven years."

"It's true." Atticus smiled.

"I guess I could use that kind of support right about now." Twilight replied.

"Come on, Twily, I'll go with you." Atticus smiled.

Twilight gave a small smile back to him as that made her feel comfortable. Of course, Atticus was happy to keep her company.

They were soon together, waiting outside of a door.

"Oh, I hope I can help out somehow with the visit." Twilight said to Atticus as she began to pace.

"I'm sure you can." Atticus smiled.

The doors soon opened which stopped the pacing. Twilight and Atticus bowed as it was polite.

"Your Highness, thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum." The Duke of Maretonia told the young Alicorn.

"Of course." Twilight smiled.

'Good so far.' Atticus thought to himself.

Twilight waved with a grin, but frowned as soon as they left.

"Oh, Twilight, don't be so down." Atticus frowned to that.

The three other Alicorns soon came over to see Twilight and Atticus.

"It's great to see you again." Atticus smiled at the three other Alicorns.

"Likewise, Atticus," Princess Celestia smiled back. "Give the others my greetings as well."

"Will do." Atticus replied.

"Is there anything else I can do to assist with the Duke and Duchess's visit?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but their visit is already over." Cadence told her sister-in-law.

"Already?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry." Cadence replied.

"Oh..." Twilight frowned suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Princess Luna asked.

"I guess I just don't really understand why I'm here," Twilight frowned. "Couldn't one of the royal guard have unfurled the banner?"

"Having all four of us in the Empire to greet them lets the dignitaries know that their visit is considered an important one." Princess Celestia told her.

"She's right, Twilight, besides; I'm sure you'll play your role soon enough." Atticus said.

"Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law." Cadence smiled, putting a hoof around Twilight.

"What about me?" Atticus asked playfully.

"Well, I guess you could be part of the family too since your parents know Night Light and Twilight Velvet so well." Cadence giggled to that.

Atticus smiled as it was always great to see the princesses.

"And I'm happy to see you," Twilight gave a weak smile back, but it soon disappeared. "All of you."

"...But...?" Cadence frowned back.

"But I... well, it's just that Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Celestia raises the sun, you protect the Crystal Empire, and all I seem to do is... Smile and wave." Twilight said as she soon walked off, a bit depressed.

Atticus could already tell there would be a song involved.

"I think you should talk to her, Atticus." Cadence suggested.

Atticus nodded as he had his moments of being able to talk things through to Twilight. The three Alicorns then stayed behind while Twilight sulked.

"It isn't that I'm ungrateful, For all the things that I've earned, For all the journeys I have taken, All the lessons that I have learned~," Twilight began to sing. "But I wonder where I'm going now, What my role is meant to be, I don't know how to travel, To a future that I can't see~"

Atticus soon met her outside the balcony.

"I have my wings, I wear this crown I'm a princess, this is true, But it's still unclear to me, Just what I'm meant to do~" Twilight sang to him. "I wanna have a purpose, Want to do all that I can, I want to make a contribution, I want to be part of the plan~"

The princesses frowned as Twilight seemed to be depressed.

"Your destiny's uncertain, And that's sometimes hard to take~," Princess Celestia coaxed through song. "But it will become much clearer, With every new choice you make~"

"Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more~" Princess Luna added through song. "I understand how hard it is to wait, To spread out your wings and soar~"

"But you stand here for a reason~," Cadence sang to her sister-in-law sincerely. "You're gifted and you are strong, That crown is upon your head because, You belong~"

Atticus soon joined in with the Alicorns. "Know that your time is coming soon, As the sun rises, so does the moon, As love finds a place in every heart, You are a princess; you'll play your part~"

"We understand you wanting more, A chance to shine, A chance to soar~" Princess Luna sang to the new princess.

"Soon will come the day it turns around~" Cadence sang to her sister-in-law.

"Know that your time is coming soon, As the sun rises, so does the moon, As love finds a place in every heart, You are a princess; you'll play your part~" The Alicorn princesses sang together.

"You are a princess, you'll play your part~," Atticus smiled to his Equestrian sister figure. "Your time will come~"

Twilight smiled back as she needed that.

"Your time will come." Princess Celestia reassured her student as she hugged her.

Twilight smiled as she felt a little bit better as they began to leave.

"Well, we better go get some sleep." Atticus smiled back.

"That sounds good." Twilight replied.

"Come on then." Atticus smiled as he walked with Twilight inside as it was late enough as it was.

Once they got to bed, they went to sleep. Cherry poked her head in. Atticus yawned and turned over to get some sleep. Cherry hid a small smile to see that he was sleeping peacefully and soon went to go off on her own. Unknown to anyone, things were not peaceful elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry seemed to toss and turn in her sleep as she actually decided to that night, and she seemed to be having a nightmare about someone she had never seen before, and she soon yelled out as she woke up in bed, panting heavily and was in a cold sweat. "Wh-Who was that?" Cherry panted.

Princess Luna soon came into Cherry's room.

Cherry ran to her and hugged her. "Oh, Luna, I just had the scariest dream!" she then told the Alicorn Princess of the Night.

"I had a feeling you might have," Princess Luna replied. "Come, we must see my sister right away."

"Is she having a scary dream too?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, Cherry, but it was more than just a dream." Princess Luna replied.

Cherry swallowed thickly out of fear and soon went to join her to wake up Princess Celestia, and where Princess Luna was right.

"Sister, are you alright?!" The Alicorn Princess of the Night asked her sister.

"I've just had the most terrible dream." Princess Celestia whimpered in bed.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Princess Luna replied. "You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision."

"Then we haven't much time," Princess Celestia said, coming out of bed. "The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger."

"What do you mean? Who's getting stronger? And how does this mean we're all in danger?" Cherry panicked towards Princess Luna. "Who was that guy that was in my dream who seems to have also been in Celestia's dream?!"

"Just a minute, Cherry." Princess Luna said.

"I can't wait much longer!" Cherry shuddered and looked as bad as Twilight in the episode Lesson Zero. "Please tell me because I am freaking out!"

They soon met in a room and there was a book brought out and Cherry and Atticus were allowed to listen in with Twilight.

"Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic, but Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard." Princess Celestia began to narrate.

"Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans," Princess Luna also narrated. "When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions."

"Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes, but it appears he has found a way to escape." Princess Celestia then concluded the narration.

"So, he's come back for revenge and is going to take away everyone's magic and flying ability and strength?" Atticus guessed.

"I'm afraid so, Atticus." Princess Celestia replied.

"We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates." Princess Luna informed.

"So, what do we do?" Cherry asked.

"He has gained enough time and strength to access these dark powers, and I know just the one to stop him." Cadence replied.

"Yes. I'll find him, and--" Twilight said, hoping it would be her duty to become useful to Equestria.

"No, Twilight. I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek," Princess Celestia told her student. "Discord."

"Discord?!" Cherry yelped. "But what if Tirek tries to turn him back to bad?!"

"I know this sounds scary, but Discord can sense a magical imbalance." Princess Celestia told her.

"That is true since he is the spirit of chaos and disharmony." Cherry said.

"Thank you for understanding." Princess Celestia replied. 

"I just hope you don't regret this." Cherry muttered slightly.

"We better go tell Discord." Atticus said.

"Do you think we should tell the girls too?" Twilight suggested about the Mane Six.

"Well, they're your friends," Atticus replied. "It's good to tell your friends whatever's on your mind."

"That's true." Twilight nodded.

"Surely he'll be stopped..." Cherry smiled nervously about Tirek. "I mean, what is there to fear?"

Twilight, Atticus, Cherry, and Spike soon went to inform the others.

"As in... Discord Discord...?" Applejack asked, a little uneasily.

"It would appear so." Cherry replied.

"I don't think it's that big of a surprise," Fluttershy commented. "He can be very helpful."

"In his own way." Mo said.

"Well, I'll give you that." Patch told Fluttershy to help support her.

The others seemed to look in deadpan however.

"He can sense when there's a magical imbalance," Twilight told her friends. "The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down!"

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"So what are you supposed to do in the meantime?" Rainbow Dash piped up.

"Nothing," Twilight sighed before she began to walk off somewhere. "Unless of course one of you needs me to smile and wave."

"Oh, Twilight..." Mo frowned, feeling bad for her.

"I'm sure there's something you can do other than that." Patch said.

"Wait, Twilight, where are you going?" Spike asked.

"To the Castle of the Two Sisters," Twilight replied. "I'm not really needed anywhere else; might as well catch up on some of my reading."

"Want some company?" Atticus asked.

Twilight didn't really say anything.

"It has been a while since we visited the castle," Applejack smiled. "Might be fun!"

"Maybe I could use a little company right now." Twilight soon said with a weak smile.

"Then let's go." Patch smiled.

They soon went to the castle to hang out and take a break together.

"I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements." Rainbow Dash sulked.

"It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived." Rarity reminded.

"Rarity's right." Atticus said.

"But Twilight was right," Fluttershy replied before smiling. "Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever."

"Ah just hope another 'friend' of ours never makes us sorry we had to give them up." Applejack commented.

"Same here." Mo added.

"Oh, you're talking about me, I presume?~" Discord's voice laughed as he appeared in a Mary Poppins fashion.

"How'd you guess?" Cherry deadpanned.

"My ears were burning." Discord smiled as his ears seemed to be on fire before he put them out with a glass of water.

"Of course." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What are you even doing here, Discord?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Oh, just a bit of light reading before I head off on my extremely important mission," Discord replied. "I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee."

"Yes, we know." Mo told him.

"Big deal." Cherry muttered.

"You're right, Cherry, it is a big deal!" Discord replied, popping a bubble around her head somehow and it soon popped, gunking up her glasses with the suds. "Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make me an Alicorn princess." He then smirked as he transformed with wings and a horn with a crown, blowing kisses.

"Shouldn't you be out tracking down Tirek?" Patch asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course," Discord replied before hugging them all and teleporting them. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice that Twilight hasn't yet opened this little chest of hers."

This made everyone else give a look to Twilight who looked back at them. 

"I-I-It got me thinking, what if what's locked inside is something that could help her prove her royal worth?" Discord continued as no one else spoke. "I only bring it up because she said that she's been feeling like her role as a princess doesn't equate to much."

"How did you hear that?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, my. Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to?" Discord pouted as he grew melodramatic. "Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend?"

Everyone just gave him a deadpan look.

"Well in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit." Discord then said as he put on a helmet and left on a scooter.

"Thank the Lord!" Cherry replied.

"You said it, sister." Mo added.

Discord then came back right behind them. "Oopsie-doopsie, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much? I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages. You really should take a look," he then smirked, balancing the book on Twilight's horn before whispering to Fluttershy. "We're still on for tea later, aren't we, Fluttershy?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Fluttershy whispered back.

"Well, I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches~" Discord smiled before he soon took his leave.

"Well, that just happened." Patch said.

"Sometimes Ah think the 'reformed' Discord is more obnoxious than the 'before-he-was-reformed' Discord." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed.

"But he could be right, couldn't he?" Fluttershy wondered as she looked over to the chest. "What if there is something important in that chest?"

"Maybe." Patch said.

Twilight stopped to think for a little bit before smiling. "There's only one way to find out."

And so began extensive reading like cramming for midterm exams in school.

"Great." Cherry groaned as this did feel like cramming for a midterm exam.

"I feel like we're back in school..." Patch said.

"You shouldn't have to go to school," Cherry said to him. "You're a dog."

"Oh, Cherry, you love school." Atticus replied.

"Not studying though." Cherry muttered.

"How much studying do we have to do?" Mo asked.

"We have to find an answer about opening that chest." Twilight said as she looked through one book.

"What about that book Discord left?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... You think so?" Twilight asked.

"It can't hurt to try." Mo advised.

Twilight soon took the journal with her horn and began to skim through it, and where each one had the lessons that each of them had learned.

"My, don't these look familiar?" Atticus smiled.

"I think Mo's right!" Twilight alerted the others. "I've been reading our journal, and there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work?"

"How could Ah forget?" Applejack replied. "It was one of the hardest things Ah ever had to do."

"But in the end, you knew you had to tell the truth." Atticus said.

"Ah just knew it," Applejack nodded. "But what's that got to do with openin' the chest?"

"I've found that each of you has had to face a situation where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent wasn't easy," Twilight replied. "Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Oh, the looks on their poor little faces! But I knew that, as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do." Fluttershy memorized.

"Rarity, even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at Fashion Week in Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit." Twilight then told the unicorn fashionista.

"I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me!" Rarity replied.

Patch had a feeling Pinkie Pie would be next and then himself and Atticus and Mo and finally Cherry.

"Rainbow Dash, you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends." Twilight then said.

"Sure! But being loyal to my friends was way--" Rainbow Dash replied, only to get cut off.

"Ooh, my turn, my turn!" Pinkie Pie beamed, leaning over Cherry with her hooves on the perky goth's head.

"Pinkie Pie, you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich." Twilight then said.

"Best party I've ever had." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"It really was." Mo nodded.

"I don't see how I'm really useful in any friendship setting when Atticus is a better friend than I am." Cherry commented.

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked as she showed the part of the book where it's bookmarked where Cherry's lesson in her Element of Harmony was.

"Hm?" Cherry asked before taking a look.

"Cherry, don't you remember?" Twilight smiled to the perky goth.

"How could I forget?" Cherry asked.

Twilight gently patted Cherry on the head. "You are a good friend, even if you don't realize it," she then said. "Like whenever Mo has to be brave."

"I kinda had to in my past life since I lived in a junkyard." Mo replied.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Patch, you're always loyal and to the rescue whenever someone needs it." Twilight smiled.

"Well, that's probably from my genetics as a dog." Patch replied.

"It's true, dogs have always been loyal." Mo smiled.

"Atticus, not only are you like a brother to Cherry, but you are to me as well," Twilight said. "Don't get me wrong, I love Shining Armor very much, he's my Best Big Brother Friend Forever, but whenever you come to visit, I feel like I have another brother."

"Well, I just do my best to keep my friends happy." Atticus smiled.

"It's clear we've all had our moments to shine, Twilight, but I'm with Applejack," Rarity commented before asking, "What does any of this have to do with the opening of the chest?"

"All of you had tough choices to make, but when you made the right one and embraced your element, it helped somepony else make the right choice too," Twilight explained. "Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe there's something special about those objects that could lead us to the location of the keys. The chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony, the Tree is connected to the Elements, and the Elements are connected to all of us. There must be a connection! I hate to admit it, but maybe Discord was trying to be a good friend after all."

"Then I guess each of us has a key to the chest." Mo said.

"Okay, everypony, take out your items." Twilight suggested.

Everyone then did that, taking out their keys that were given from what they had done. The rubber chicken from Cheese Sandwich, the Wonderbolts pin from Spitfire, a flower from Seabreeze, a gold bit from Silver Shill, and a spool of rainbow thread from Coco Pommel were brought out from the others. Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry soon brought out what they had gotten from their lessons in their Elements.

"I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be," Twilight commented, a bit perplexed. "They're just... Ordinary, everyday objects."

"Come on, Boneless!" Pinkie Pie glared to the rubber chicken. "Give us that key!"

"I think our items are the keys." Mo said.

Pinkie Pie soon began to shake her rubber chicken.

"And I don't think that's gonna help unlock the chest." Mo then added.

Pinkie Pie soon threw the rubber chicken which made Twilight duck, and where it soon hit the chest. The chicken soon glowed and seemed to turn into a key which was shocking to see, and a rainbow aura held onto it and put it in one of the keyholes. Patch soon brought out his bone and decided to put it on the chest which made everyone else bring out their special items. His bone then turned into a key as well. Mo soon reached out and took out a special necklace that Atticus gave her while Atticus brought out a book that she gave to him and Cherry brought out a writing pen. They all set their items down with the others, and they all soon hovered in the air while glowing before they all turned into keys.

"And look at each of the shapes of the keys." Patch pointed out.

"They're like our cutie marks." Cherry commented.

"There's still one key missing," Twilight frowned. "The key that represents the element of magic. My element."

"Don't worry, Twilight, you'll find your key." Atticus assured.

"Think, Twilight," Rarity smiled as she put a hoof on Spike's head which made the young dragon beam to that. "When have you completed a difficult magical task, and in doing so encouraged another pony to do the same?"

"I haven't," Twilight replied. "If I had, I would have written about it in the journal."

"Don't worry, Twilight," Spike smiled. "I'm sure you'll get your key eventually." He then cupped his mouth as he looked like he was going to throw up, but he soon burped out a scroll.

"I have a bad feeling about that scroll." Mo said.

"Let me see." Twilight replied as she soon opened the scroll and began to read it. 

"What's it say?" Spike frowned.

"That I'm needed in Canterlot at once!" Twilight replied. "And so is Atticus!"

"Of course." Cherry replied.

"Well, let's not waste time then," Atticus told Twilight before looking back to Cherry, Mo, and Patch. "You guys stay safe, alright?"

"You got it." Patch said.

"Good luck." Mo said.

"I'm sure I won't need it." Atticus replied.

Mo soon gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck. Atticus and Twilight soon went off to Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

The other Alicorns waited in the throne room of the castle.

"We came as quickly as we could!" Twilight told them. "Is something wrong? Is it Tirek?"

"I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him." Princess Celestia regretfully informed.

"Wait, you mean he's back to being evil?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid it appears that way," Princess Celestia replied. "Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek."

"No!" Atticus let out a strangled gasp.

"How could he do this?!" Twilight frowned, both hurt and angry with the draconequus. "I thought our friendship meant something to him! I thought he had changed."

"Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well," Princess Celestia frowned. "Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after Earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land."

"And I'm guessing he's coming here next, right?" Atticus asked.

"We're fearing that," Princess Luna nodded as it seemed highly likely. "Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek."

"With Discord by his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it." Princess Celestia added.

"Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost." Princess Luna said.

"But there is one solution," Princess Celestia added. "It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us."

"You mean transfer you magic to somepony?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic," Princess Luna nodded. "When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for."

"I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic." Twilight replied, trying to sound brave and glorious.

"You misunderstand," Princess Luna told her. "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe."

"Or someponies." Cadence added.

"Like who?" Atticus asked.

"Those somponies are you, Twilight and Atticus." Cadence replied.

"Me too?" Atticus asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why us?" Twilight added.

"We do not believe that Tirek is aware that other Alicorns than us exist in Equestria," Princess Celestia replied. "If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone."

"Do you understand what we're asking of you?" Cadence gently asked.

"Yes, we understand." Atticus nodded.

"Yes... It's just..." Twilight sighed as she looked back to her wings. "I'm only now learning how to control my own Alicorn magic. To take on even more--"

"Twilight, you represent the element of magic," Cadence told her sister-in-law. "If there is anypony who can do this, it's you, and Atticus will be right there to help you."

"She's right." Atticus smiled.

"Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I'll ever do, but with the help of my other friends--" Twilight soon replied.

"I'm sorry, Princess Twilight, but you must keep your new abilities a secret," Princess Celestia told her student. "I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility?"

Twilight soon tried to look brave and confident. "This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria! I will not fail to do my duty!"

"Then we must begin at once." Princess Celestia declared.

'Here we go.' Atticus thought to himself.

The three older Alicorns soon joined together to begin the process. They each shined their horns and their eyes glowed pure white before a bright light formed in the center, and the magic divided while surging into Atticus and Twilight.

'Whoa, I've never felt this much magic.' Atticus thought to himself.

The other Alicorns looked weakened from donating their magic. Twilight soon ran up to Princess Celestia and gave her a hug with a tear rolling down her cheek, and where she soon noticed Princess Celestia's cutie mark was gone.

"Is this normal?" Atticus asked, seeing that Princess Luna and Cadence were also missing their cutie marks.

"That's our magic..." Princess Celestia sighed softly. "It is done."

"I promise, Princess Celestia, we'll be responsible." Atticus replied.

"I know you will be," Princess Celestia said. "You're as responsible and wise as your father."

Soon enough, Atticus and Twilight left with their new magic.

"We going to your place then?" Atticus asked.

"If you don't mind," Twilight replied. "I hate to steal you away from the others, but you were always the closest one to me. I mean... With those misadventures we've had, even though I didn't know what to think of your world when I first came into it. You really understood me."

"I don't mind." Atticus smiled.

Twilight gave a small smile back as they came to the tree-house which was always a very comforting sight to see. They soon got inside, and where it was still night time.

Spike was fast asleep in his bed as they came in for the evening, but he soon woke up once he heard their hoof-steps. "You weren't gone very long. Does that mean everything's okay?" he then asked Twilight.

"Yep!" Twilight smiled nervously. "Everything's fine, and Atticus is going to sleep over!"

"Yeah." Atticus added as he shifted his eyes.

Their horns seemed to zap like static electricity with a couple of books flying in the background.

"In that case, I'm going back to bed," Spike smiled sleepily before going back to sleep. "Sun's not up... And neither am I."

"He's right." Atticus said.

"That's strange," Twilight commented. "The sun should be up by now..."

"Oh! We have to do that now, don't we?" Atticus then gasped.

"You're right, we have Celestia's magic that controls the sun and Luna's magic that controls the moon." Twilight realized.

"All right, let's get to it then." Atticus said.

They both soon tried to use their horns to take care of the moon. They both levitated from Twilight's bed, but the sun and moon appeared to be harder to control than it looked.

"How do Princess Celestia and Princess Luna do this everyday and every night?" Atticus grunted.

"I guess we're a little out of practice!" Twilight replied as she tried to work with him.

Shining Armor and the other Royal Guards began to notice this which was a bit concerning. However, this would be the first of many things they would become concerned about. The front door of the tree-house soon exploded as Twilight and Atticus saw that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna didn't have it as easy as they would like to think when it came to rising the sun and the moon.

"We have to gain better control," Twilight told Atticus. "We sure can't practice here."

"You've got that right." Atticus said.

And so, they began to run together.

"Uh, guys?" Spike called as he ran with them. "Where are we goin'?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Spike. Uh, gotta go... Somewhere... Else." Twilight smiled bashfully and soon took off on her wings.

"Uh, me too!" Atticus added as he spread out and flew with his own wings.

Spike slightly felt blown away from how hard they took off. Twilight yelped as she flew around awkwardly, passing by Rainbow Dash on a cloud, and soon, Atticus was right next to Twilight. 

"Twilight? Atticus?" Rainbow Dash muttered before she soon decided to go after them. 

Pinkie Pie soon nodded seriously to Applejack, Rarity, Mo, Patch, and Cherry as they decided to also follow. Atticus and Twilight soon had a rough landing. The others soon met up to come and see them.

"Oh, thank goodness! Are you all right?" Fluttershy asked them.

"Jumpin' June Bugs, guys! When did you learn to fly that fast?" Applejack added.

"We must have caught a particularly strong breeze..." Twilight smiled nervously before the electricity in her horn crackled and she teleported right behind them. "Or something."

"Okay, what is going on?" Cherry asked.

"Nothing!" Atticus smiled nervously as his horn did the same thing.

"Atticus?!" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Must have been 'or something', because there wasn't any breeze up there." Rainbow Dash commented.

"I don't know what happened, but I don't really have time to figure it out right now." Twilight replied.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume?" Rarity replied to that. "We'd be more than happy to accompany you!"

The others grinned for support except for Cherry who suspected something. It was common knowledge that Atticus was a bad liar.

"Not today! Tirek may still be a threat," Twilight replied. "Atticus and I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside."

"But why?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Please just do it, and please tell them to stay inside." Atticus told her.

Cherry glanced at him as he soon left with Twilight, deciding not to fly this time, and they went by foot, or rather, by hoof. Of course, this concerned the others while Cherry had a stinking feeling deep down inside of her which told her that something was going on. She soon left.

"C-Cherry, where are you going?" Mo asked.

"I'm finding an answer," Cherry glared. "I'm going to see the Princesses."

"But what about Tirek?" Patch asked.

"I'll be fine." Cherry replied until she yelped as she was suddenly stopped.

"Cherry, I don't think that's a good idea." Patch muffled as he had grabbed her tail with his mouth.

"Patch, let go of my tail." Cherry said.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Patch muffled to her.

"Will you relax?" Cherry glared. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself."

Cherry's medallion soon teleported her away.

Patch sighed and shook his head. "I don't know about her sometimes."

"No one does," Mo frowned. "I just hope nothing happens to her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Cherry soon came to the castle, though looked curious as there were no Royal Guards around, at least none that she could see.

"Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan?" Lord Tirek glared to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadence before grinning maliciously. "How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it?" 

"You will not prevail, Tirek." Princess Celestia glared back.

"Uh, Princess Celestia, is now a good time to ask you what's going on?" Cherry's voice asked.

"Cherry?!" Princess Celestia gasped. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Give my regards to Cerberus~" Lord Tirek grinned and soon sent Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadence away into Tartarus.

"The princesses!" Cherry gasped.

"Who and what are you?" Lord Tirek glared to her.

"Um, j-just a pony that's gonna go warn her friends!" Cherry panicked as she used her medallion to teleport her back to the others.

"Why, YOU?!" Lord Tirek snarled.

"That. Was mega freaky." Cherry said as she felt startled from seeing Lord Tirek up close.

"Cherry, what happened?" Mo asked.

"I saw that Lord Tirek guy, and he just sent Celestia, Luna, and Cadence to Tartarus!" Cherry replied.

"That's terrible!" Mo gasped.

"We have to tell the others to stay inside like Atticus and Twilight said." Patch suggested.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

And so, they did just that, warning ponies everywhere to stay indoors and to keep safe. The ponies didn't hesitate into doing this and it almost looked like a ghost town now in Ponyville.

"Alright, y'all. I think we've warned everypony to stay inside." Applejack told the others once they regrouped.

"Whew! That's good." Patch smiled.

"I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will all be over soon." Fluttershy smiled confidently.

"I'll bet he takes his sweet time." Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"Or perhaps these things just take time." Discord's voice replied.

"About time." Mo said.

"You're back!" Fluttershy beamed as she hugged the draconequus. "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?"

"I did," Discord smiled as he magicked up a tray of sandwiches before throwing them on the ground. "I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite some time." He then used his magic to trap them all in a cage.

"What are you doing?!" Patch barked at Discord.

"Ta-da!" Discord smirked as his new partner came out behind the cage.

"You've gathered up all of them?" Lord Tirek grinned.

"And they're little dragon too." Discord smirked to Spike.

"Too bad we still have our medallions." Mo smirked back.

Lord Tirek soon came to see that Cherry, Mo, and Patch had medallions. "What are those?" he then demanded.

"Our own kind of magic that you'll never have." Cherry smirked.

"I SHALL TAKE IT FROM YOU!" Lord Tirek glowered as he began to try to grab the medallions off of Cherry, Mo, and Patch like The Wicked Witch of the West trying to grab the ruby slippers from Dorothy, but just like the ruby slippers, the medallions rejected Tirek as they shocked his hand. Lord Tirek yelled out from that from both pain and frustration.

"Phew..." Cherry breathed in relief that they were protected.

"Guess these repel away evil." Patch smiled.

"Discord, what is the meaning of that?" Lord Tirek demanded.

"Erm... I'm not sure why their medallions do that actually." Discord replied apologetically. 

"Why are you doing this?" Fluttershy cried to Discord. "I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, we were, but Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties," Discord smirked. "Surely you saw this coming."

"No, because we thought you had actually changed to good." Patch growled.

"I didn't!" Fluttershy cried as Applejack and Mo comforted her. "I really didn't!"

"Oh, Flutters." Mo frowned for the poor pegasus.

Lord Tirek soon lifted up the cage with the ponies inside to take their special abilities away. Patch, Mo, and Cherry began to use their medallions to try and keep him from taking away their abilities. Cherry grunted a bit, though she began to look like she was becoming weak. Mo tried to do the same thing as she almost looked as drained as Cherry did.

"Girls! No! We can't give up!" Patch told them as he strained.

But it seemed as the magic in their medallions were being taken away along with their abilities. Suddenly, Tirek had their medallions as well as the others' magic and abilities. Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon looked as miserable as the Mane Six. Tirek soon grew in size and dropped the cage roughly.

"Oh... Your hair... Looks... Ugh..." Cherry soon groaned weakly. "Too tired to riff."

"Y-You'll never win." Mo glared at Tirek.

"You really think she'd do anything for them?" Tirek asked Discord.

"Not just Twilight, but also Atticus," Discord smirked. "If they have magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn who will be able to stand up against us."

"And back stab in 3, 2, 1." Mo cued.

"Us? Who said anything about us?" Tirek replied to Discord.

"You did...?" Discord replied.

"You've helped me grow strong, you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight and her Alicorn Prince friend's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me." Tirek grinned darkly as he betrayed Discord before taking his abilities with the others' which proved to be heartless for the draconequus. He then stomped away once he was done.

"But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty," Discord frowned weakly to Tirek, showing the charm around his neck. "A gift from someone close to you."

"My brother who betrayed me," Tirek replied before stomping away. "It is as worthless as he is."

"Surely you saw this coming." Patch said to Discord.

"I didn't..." Discord frowned as now he had a taste of his own medicine. "I truly didn't."

"Why do people think Atticus is a prince again?" Cherry asked.

"It's probably because he's a male Alicorn." Mo replied.

"Oh, yeah." Cherry said.

"I hope he's okay... Wherever he is..." Mo said softly.

"Atticus is always fine..." Cherry replied, though she sounded unsure herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile with Twilight and Atticus...

"I can do this..." Twilight told herself. "Atticus, let's try teleportation."

"Yeah, that should be easy." Atticus said.

They both concentrated and soon teleported off of the ledge with ease.

"See? Perfectly controlled teleportation." Twilight smiled to Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled back.

Suddenly, the two began to teleport all around randomly. They ended up in a castle window, then on an edge of a waterfall, on top of a herd of stampeding buffalo, and were now wedged between two halves of a sliced rock which soon frustrated them.

"PRINCESS TWILIGHT AND PRINCE ATTICUS!" Tirek's voice growled which was a bit startling.

"Sounds like Tirek's been bulking up." Atticus said.

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!" Tirek growled, waiting for them to come out like the cowards they were for hiding.

Twilight and Atticus managed to break out of the rock and they soon flew away while looking back at Tirek, but they landed on the ground heavily, and skid up against the demonic centaur.

"Whoa, he's bigger than I thought." Atticus said.

"Me too..." Twilight whimpered as they backed up.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Tirek snarled, about to suck up their magic and special abilities like he had done with the others.

"No way!" Atticus told him before blowing him away with his super breath.

Twilight then used that time to teleport away. Tirek soon came back down, not letting that bother him, making the ground shake a bit.

"Twilight? Twilight!" Atticus called out, looking around for his Equestrian sister/friend. He soon used his telescopic vision to find her, hoping she didn't go too far.

Twilight was soon in the tree-house on the balcony and used her telescope. Tirek soon roared and charged up his power. Twilight quickly teleported out of the tree-house just in time as Tirek soon zapped the tree-house, destroying it instantly. Atticus soon teleported to make sure Twilight was alright. Twilight had come out with her owl and some books were scattered. She soon looked to the tree-house as it had been burnt and was damaged beyond repair which made her gasp out of horror.

"Oh... Wow..." Atticus frowned tearfully as that was a bit depressing to see. "Twilight, I'm so sorry for what happened to your tree-house library."

The owl soon flew away.

Twilight looked sad, but she soon felt enraged. "Let's get Tirek." she said, sharply.

Atticus nodded in agreement. They both soon teleported away and appeared in front of the demonic centaur. Twilight and Atticus used powerful magical surges from their horns against him as they both felt angered. Tirek shielded himself, but was eventually pushed back from the powerful energy blast. Atticus knew that this fight in Equestria would be the most intense. Tirek soon came out, unscathed at first.

"Tirek, you can take away magic from the unicorns, you can take away flight from the Pegasi, but you cannot hurt Twilight's books and home," Atticus glared. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"You are going to pay, Tirek!" Twilight added.

"Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done!" Tirek smirked to them.

Twilight and Atticus's horns glowed as they soon flew right off the ground to face the demonic centaur. Tirek grinned to that and soon shot back at them with his powers, hitting them instantly, but they wouldn't let that stop them, especially since Atticus had god-like strength. The two soon teleported back on the ground and shot Tirek with more power. Tirek soon lifted him up with his own power and soon threw them against a mountain.

"Gonna take more than that to take us down." Atticus glared at Tirek as their magic kept them in the air after the crash.

Tirek growled and soon lunged out for them, crashing against the mountain with them.

"Take THIS!" Twilight growled as she teleported off and shot Tirek with an energy blast.

This was enough to make Tirek crash right down into the ground. Atticus and Twilight soon hit him with another energy blast before they landed. They both landed on the ground, but it still was far from over. Tirek cut a hole with his powers from the ground under them and raised it over his head with them, and soon threw it aside like a Frisbee. Luckily, they got off the ground before it could crash, and where they soon charged at Tirek again.

Tirek snarled as he punched the ground with his fists, making cracks in it. Twilight and Atticus flew around, zapping the pieces that came out to stop them. They all soon zapped at each other, and the combined powers and magic soon collided like two magnets repelling against each other, and where Tirek was shown under some rubble before he got out of the rubble. Twilight and Atticus merely glared at the demonic centaur.

"It appears we are at an impasse," Tirek smirked before snapping his fingers to show the others, including Discord, trapped in bubbles. "How about a trade, Princess Twilight and Prince Atticus? Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria."

Seeing the others and Discord trapped in bubbles caused Atticus and Twilight to gasp.

"Guys, don't listen to him!" Cherry cried out.

The others joined in as they were trapped, but Discord didn't say anything as he felt ashamed of himself.

"What's it going to be, Prince and Princess?" Tirek smirked to the two Alicorns.

"Don't do it, guys!" Rainbow Dash told the two Alicorns.

"We aren't worth it!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Oh, but you are, Fluttershy," Discord said to her. "You're the pony that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either."

"Enough! I want an answer and I want it now!" Tirek demanded.

"Atticus... You don't need me around... It's probably better this way..." Cherry said from in her bubble. "After all, I'm just a downer while you're a ray of sunshine. Maybe we're just not meant to be best friends."

"Yes, we are, Cherry." Atticus told her.

"I won't make you choose, but choose wisely..." Cherry said, as she actually sounded tearful.

Atticus frowned as he could tell that Cherry was trying not to cry since he had known her for so long. Atticus and Twilight soon looked to each other while looking up at their trapped friends, and where Twilight's eyes shined like rainbows before she made the decision.

"I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends." The lavender Alicorn soon told the demonic centaur.

"As will I." Atticus added.

The others gasped to that in slight horror.

"As you wish." Tirek smirked.

Soon, the other dropped and their bubbles popped upon the ground, but Discord seemed to stay in his.

"All of our friends." Twilight firmly told the centaur.

"After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a 'friend'?" Tirek replied.

"Release him!" Atticus demanded.

"If that's what you want." Tirek replied and soon freed the draconequus.

"Thank you, Atticus and Twilight," Discord said before whispering to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Fluttershy bowed her head to him.

"Your turn." Tirek grinned to Twilight and Atticus as he went to take their magic away, and where this time, he actually was successful in getting their magic.

The two soon fell together on the ground, weakened and defeated. Tirek soon grew to be very big and loud which was very frightening for the future of Equestria.

"Twilight, Atticus, what were you two thinking?" Spike asked as he and the others came over to them.

Twilight and Atticus just bowed their heads to the others and Patch tried to comfort them as his natural instinct as a dog.

"Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship, but there is nothing worth more," Discord frowned as his ears drooped before he soon took off the necklace and let Twilight wear it. "I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty, but when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth." As he placed the medallion on Twilight's neck, it shined like a rainbow.

"Twilight, did you see that?" Atticus gasped.

"I sure did." Twilight replied.

"You think that might be the last one we need?" Applejack asked.

"We have to get to the chest." Twilight replied in determination.

They soon rushed to the chest. Twilight brought out the medallion and held it against the chest. The chest soon seemed to grab the medallion from her hoof, and it soon turned into a key before going inside the final keyhole. Twilight and Atticus shared a smile until they felt stomping right behind them.

"We have to open the chest now." Atticus said.

"So someone do it!" Cherry panicked.

"Together!" Twilight replied before looking to all of them. "I think we have to do this together!"

All ten of them soon turned the keys at the same time. The chest then glowed and a rainbow came out which looked surprising and amazing at the same time. The rainbow then jumped to the Tree of Harmony, and the Elements began to glow before shining down onto the others, and where they all soon began to transform. 

All Spike could do was watch as he wasn't involved.

"Whoa..." Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch whispered as the Mane Six transformed before they were soon next.

"What the?! What's happening?!" Cherry asked.

"I think we're next." Patch said to her.

He was right as they soon joined the girls. They soon flew together, joining the Mane Six to face up against Lord Tirek altogether as friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Tirek soon tried to shoot at them with all his might, but that didn't seem to do anything. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" he then growled out of frustration. "YOU HAVE NO MAGIC!"

"You're wrong, Tirek, we might have given you our Alicorn magic, but we carry with in us the most powerful magic of all." Twilight and Atticus told him.

A beam of light then shot down, hitting the centaur instantly. The other lights then came down, shooting right at him. Slowly and surely, Tirek was shrinking in size, and seemed to look weaker by the minute before he was finally trapped in a cage, and he was soon sent straight back to Tartarus. Cerberus soon stood guard as Tirek was going to be there for a long, long time.

Eventually, the Mane Six and the others spread out and scattered around the pony land, restoring everything back to the way it was supposed to be. Shining Armor soon smiled as his horn glowed which meant that he had magic again, and where it was thanks to Atticus, Twilight, and Rarity. Rainbow Dash, Mo, and Fluttershy flew by as the Wonderbolts were given back the gift of flight. Derpy beamed as she soon flew along with them.

Cherry, Patch, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were soon shown in a different area as earth ponies were returned their strength. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadence were soon freed from their own shackles. They then took this time to fly away back home to where they belonged. After that, the others came back, and the chest shut once peace was restored in the magical land of Equestria, and where a path of a rainbow soon led the chest to a place in Ponyville. The ground then rumbled as something else soon seemed to be happening from the deep impact. The others were then poofed to what had been created which was a brand new castle.

"Whoa... Check out the crib." Cherry commented. 

"Sweet Celestia." Rarity added.

"So, you're all seeing what I'm seeing?" Cherry then asked the others.

"But... Whose is it?" Twilight wondered.

"I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight." Princess Celestia's voice smiled right behind them. 

They soon turned around to see all three princesses as well as Discord. Not only him, but even Spike came out with a proud smile. They soon came inside of the castle.

"You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess," Princess Celestia said to her student as they traveled inside of the castle. "Do you know now?"

"As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria," Twilight replied confidently. "That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own, it took all of us to unlock the chest!" she then concluded as she teleported to her friends and they all shared a group hug. 

"It's true." Atticus smiled.

"Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone." Princess Celestia said as she opened the doors to show them all something.

Everyone reacted in awestruck from what they were shown with appeared to be a meeting room with chairs for all of them around a table.

"You are now Twilight Sparkle: The Princess of Friendship." Princess Celestia continued. 

"Amazing." Mo said.

"Atticus, you are also hereby the honorary Prince of Strength." Princess Celestia smiled to the male Alicorn.

"Hmm... Prince of Strength..." Atticus smiled back. "I like it."

"You sure he can't be a princess?" Cherry smirked playfully. 

Atticus simply elbowed her gently. Cherry smirked to that, putting her hoof to her mouth.

"But what are the Princess of Friendship and Prince of Strength without their friends?" Princess Celestia smiled.

"And that means all our friends." Atticus smiled as he looked at Discord.

Twilight also smiled and brought Discord out with her horn's magic.

Discord smiled back and hugged all of them before looking suspicious. "Wait a minute... Where's my throne?!" he then pouted. 

"I don't think you're quite there yet." Fluttershy smiled.

"Yes, well, I suppose not." Discord chuckled bashfully from that.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, a grand celebration was held as ponies from all over Ponyville were coming over to the castle.

"Each one of us has something special, That makes us different, that makes us rare~" Twilight sang as she came to the doors. 

And where everyone began to come inside.

"Everyone has a light within us that we were always meant to share~" Fluttershy sang as she and Rainbow Dash high-hooved.

The ponies came inside to explore the brand new castle.

"And when we come together, Combine the light that shines within, There is nothing we can't do, There is no battle we can't win~," The Mane Six sang together. "When we come together, There'll be a star to guide the way, It's inside us every day~"

"See it now! See it now!~," Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch added. "Let the rainbow remind you, That together we will always shine, Let the rainbow remind you, That forever this will be our time~" 

Discord soon showed some flowers to Celestia as his way of apologizing for his betrayal. Princess Celestia smiled and accepted them as it was a kind gesture as the rainbow aura traveled all over Equestria.

"Let the rainbow remind you, That together we will always shine~" Twilight and Atticus sang together as they took a picture together with all of their friends. 

"This sure was an intense visit." Patch said.

"Yeah, I never knew Equestria would be this crazy." Atticus added.

They were shown to being watched on a crystal ball by the owner who had more to him than there appeared to be. He soon decided he need to contact those four right away and talk with them about something after meeting them for the first time around the time they first met their good friend, Sabrina Spellman. 

The End


End file.
